High School Musical 2 New Version
by SoaringEagles17
Summary: Please read the note before reading, and it will explain where the ideas all came from. This story takes place during High School Musical 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

I know that I've never written a High School Musical Fan Fiction, but three months ago I watched the movies with my niece and she loved them! The only thing she didn't like was she wished Troy and Sharpay had gotten together during the second movie. Now I was a huge fan of High School Musical growing up I watched the first two on tv. I dragged my boyfriend at the time to the opening weekend of Senior Year during our senior year and I even played Kelsi when my school did High School Musical in middle school. Now I love the characters Troy and Gabriella together but I also loved the ideas my niece came up with. I told her how she could tell me her ideas and I would make it into a new version for her to read. She loved the ideas and wrote them all down. Then as I was working on this for her she was diagnosed with a rare bone cancer in her pelvis, spine and legs. She spent her final few weeks in the hospital and when she was able to come home for Thanksgiving I showed her what I had finished and she loved it. She wished that others could read it too and I told her about Fan Fiction and I told her I would post it. Unfortunately before she could see it posted she passed away at the age of 12 on November 25th. It has taken me awhile to look at this story again but I decided to post it so I could share it for her and share it with others. I hope you enjoy her ideas as much as I loved hearing her ideas.

 **Chapter 1:**

Troy Bolton had just finished his junior year at East High where he had helped lead his basketball team to a state championship, stared in a winter musical with his girlfriend Gabriella and just enjoyed his hanging out with his friends. Now he was on summer and looking forward to hanging with his friends and girlfriend, shooting some hoops, and finding a part-time job to save up some money for a car for his senior year.

He had just finished shooting some hoops with his dad and some of his best friends when his phone rang. When he answered he was shocked to find that it was a job offer from a Mr. Fulton from Lava Springs the town's country club. He was so excited to be offered a job he didn't even think about saying no it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. He would be waiting tables or being a caddy when needed either job meant tips plus his minimum wage which meant a car sooner rather than later for him.

When he returned to the kitchen his friends had already started eating the food his mom had laid out and were moving towards the family room to play some videogames. His mom asked who was on the phone. "The manager of the Lava Spring country club offering me a job as a waiter for the summer. I accepted I figured it would give me a lot of tips from the rich people at the club." Said Troy. His mom looked at him that she was happy with his decision to take the job. "That is a great job Troy you could use some of your tips towards your college fund." Troy just nodded before heading towards the family room to hang with his friends. He planned on telling them later about his job.

Over the weekend he was too busy shooting hoops with his friends to tell them about his new job that he was starting on Monday. It wasn't until late Sunday afternoon when he and the guys had just finished another game and were getting ready to leave. "Dude are we on for another round of hoops tomorrow afternoon?" asked Chad passing the ball to Troy. "Uh yeah about that I can't tomorrow I'll be at work." Said Troy. "Work? Since when have you gotten a job?" asked Chad the rest of the guys looking at him too. "Since Friday. I got a call from the country club offering me a job as a waiter. I said yes and I start tomorrow." Saud Troy tossing the ball back to Chad. "Must be nice to just get offered a job. I'll see you later or maybe I won't since you'll be a working man now." Said Chad walking out of the yard heading home. The rest of the guys looked between Troy and the gate that Chad had just walked out of for a few minutes. As they were leaving the rest of the guys congratulated him on his job Zeke told him that Chad will come around he's just mad because he keeps losing out on jobs to college kids and now he won't be able to afford the car he wants in time for the new school year.

Later that night as Troy was getting ready for bed and was setting his alarm his cell phone rang, it was Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella" said Troy laying down in his bed. "Trooooy is it true? I just hear from Martha who heard it from Kelsi and I had to call Taylor to confirm from Chad that you got a job?" Troy rolled his eyes and said "Yes. I got a job at Lava Springs I start tomorrow." "But Troy! I thought we were going to hang out this summer. I know I tried finding a job and I know I'll just be babysitting on weekends which cuts into our date time but I planned on us having dates during the day and spending our days with each other and now we can't because you got a job and all the plans I made are out the window. Troy just sighed "Gabriella we will still have time to hang out I promise its just I need the money college is coming soon and you know my parents are talking about how expensive college is and how a scholarship is only guaranteed based on my next season so I need to start saving now. This job is going to help me save." "Troy you know you're a shoe in for a scholarship you got this wildcat." "Gabriella I know you think I'm guaranteed a scholarship but I can't bank on that and I need to work but I gotta go I start work tomorrow morning." "Fine. Goodnight Troy. I love you!" said Gabriella. "Yeah you too" said Troy before hanging up and tossing his phone onto the end table. He rolled over and thought about how he needed the money towards college and that a scholarship wasn't guaranteed. He knew he was good at basketball but he also knew that money didn't grow on trees and there was no guarantee that U of A would give out scholarships for the following year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next day Troy woke up early, showered and got dressed in a nice pair of checkered shorts, and an orange tee. He was told by Mr. Fulton that he would be given a uniform when he arrived. His mom dropped him off before heading into work his dad would be picking him up at the end of the shift as they both needed their cars today. He had meet Mr. Bolton at the front and he led him around back and through a pool gate. He was following Mr. Fulton when he heard a scream a teenage girl had tripped and fallen into the pool. He rushed over with Mr. Fulton thinking he might be able to help the lifeguard who had jumped in lift her out of the pool if needed. When the girl pooped up he saw it was Sharpay. He couldn't contain his surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She just looked at him with a hurt look on her face before it morphed into anger and she screamed and splashed the water and started to swim towards the stairs. Mr. Fulton choose that moment to lead Troy towards the kitchen where his uniform was waiting. On his way to the kitchen Mr. Fulton explained that Sharpay's parents owned the country club and the family had a lifetime membership. Troy didn't know that. He had grown up with Sharpay and he knew that her parents had money he could remember when they were younger and had invited the whole class to her and Ryan's birthday party and they had had a bouncy house, horse rides, clown and dancers at her house. He remembers she and Ryan were the talk of the class after that party but the following year he and Sharpay were in separate classes so he didn't get an invite to the next party.

Troy was lost in his thoughts as he changed into his uniform and when Mr. Fulton explained how he was a waiter and would call guests by Mr., Mrs., or Miss, caddy when needed. He explained that he was to clock in on time not one minute later. He also discussed that any tips given to him by the members where his to keep along with his normal paycheck. He was then introduced to some of the rest of the staff including the chef, some of the wait staff that had been there for a few years and were home from college break. He was surprised when Kelsi walked in. He asked what she was doing there. "I'm playing music for the dining room and tea parties. Sharpay pretty much told me I had to be here but hey at least it's a job and I get to play the piano all day and on my breaks I can write new music. Hey you should have Gabriella come on our breaks and we can work on new songs for the musical next year!" said Kelsi excitedly. "No..No..No my musical career started and ended with the last musical. I'm just here to work and get paid to save up for college. Plus Gabriella isn't coming here to visit me I'll be working. Sorry Kelsi" said Troy before heading out to the main dining room to start his job.

Troy loved his job even though it was a lot of work he was able to meet many of the members who came into have lunch or dinner. Some of the members recognized him from basketball and he even found out that some of the members were alumni of U&A and were booster club members. He also loved the tips he got. He did notice that he got more tips from the married women and occasionally he did have to say he had a girlfriend when one of the members started talking about having a granddaughter that was near his age and was single.

Every night Troy came home and he put all of his tips in a jar that was labeled college. His parents kept saying how proud they were of him for thinking of his future. His dad and him had also started working on a truck that was very old and rusted. His dad had said that it was an old beater truck for him to drive back and forth to work so he didn't put so many miles on his lease car, he also said it would be great for lugging all of the basketball gear around. Troy and his dad had been working on the truck since before school let out and it was finally running better.

They had many conversations while fixing the truck mostly about Troy's future but tonight's conversation was different. "How come I haven't seen any of the guys around lately?" asked his dad. "They haven't been around at all Chad is still mad at me for taking the job and the guys have all been hanging around at his house shooting hoops over there." Said Troy working on the radiator. "What about Gabriella? We haven't seen her around here lately either." His dad pried. Troy sighed and put down the tools "We haven't talked lately she's been babysitting at nights and I work during the day and she's hanging out with the girls by the pool during the day last I knew." Troy looked over at his dad and saw a look on his face "I know I haven't always been Gabriella's biggest fan especially during basketball season but maybe you are just growing apart. Your future is heading in different directions your heading to U of A and she's heading to some kind of Ivy League maybe this summer is just showing you that she's not the right fit for you. Was she understanding of you getting a job to save for your future?" asked his dad. "Not really she was upset that I would be working all the time she kept saying I didn't need to worry about money that I was a shoe in for a scholarship next year but I can't guarantee that I'm only as good as my next season, you tell me that all the time my scholarship chances depend on how I play next year. That's why I've been practicing during lunch and we practice when I get home from work." Said Troy beginning to pace the small area in the garage. "Troy I think you have a great chance for a scholarship for college but I also know that next year anything could happen. I also know that everyone around you should be supportive of you trying to save for your future and be supportive of your goals for the future." Said his dad putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks dad. I think I'm going to shower and head to bed I have work in the morning." Said Troy tossing the tools back into the toolbox and heading inside. He had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next day at work Troy was just getting ready to clock in when Kelsi stopped him and asked him to look at a song she had written for him and Gabriella. "The Star Dazzle Talent Show for Lave Springs is coming up and staff is allowed to participate and I wrote this song for you and Gabriella and I thought you could sing it with her. I already showed her the song and she loved it. I know she would make sure that she had the night off all you have to do is sign up and we can work on your part on your breaks and then at nights with Gabriella. The sign ups are outside Mr. Fulton's office. I know with you and Gabriella singing together you could beat Sharpay she has won every year for the past five years" said Kelsi bouncing with excitement especially at the thought of beating Sharpay. "No…uh no sorry Kelsi but like I told you the other day I'm not singing again my musical career started and ended with the winter musical. I'm just here to work and make money towards college and maybe sneak in a couple rounds of golf if I can. So sorry but no." said Troy looking for a way to escape. "But Gabriella is already working on the song and really loved the song and she was really looking forward to it. Come on Troy, please?" said Kelsi looking at him. "Sorry Kelsi but no I don't know why you would show the song to Gabriella when I already told you a few days ago that I wasn't singing anymore in a musical or otherwise." Said Troy walking toward the kitchen so he could clock in for the day.

What he didn't know was that Ryan was outside of the ballroom where Kelsi had cornered him and had run to Sharpay to let her know that Kelsi had written a song for Troy and Gabriella to sing at the Star Dazzle but Troy had turned her down saying that he wasn't going to sing. Sharpay hadn't been happy to find out that Kelsi had written a song for Troy and Gabriella but she was happy to find out that Troy didn't want to sing with Gabriella he just wanted to earn money for college. What Ryan didn't know is that Sharpay was already making a plan, to get Troy to sing with her in the Star Dazzle Awards and if she could get her hands on it they could sing the song that Kelsi wrote for Troy and Gabriella. She was already forming plans and had to go talk to Mr. Fulton.

It had been a long day at work and he just wanted to go home and relax. When he got home his dad asked him to help him with the truck a new part had arrived and he wanted to get it in so that the truck was drivable. After a few hours of putting the part in the truck was drivable he and his dad had just gone for a test drive around the block. When they got back to the house his dad tossed him the keys. "Here you go, enjoy" "What? Really this is mine?" asked Troy. "What you didn't think I was going to drive this piece of junk did you? No it's yours now you don't have to rely on your mom and me to take you to work and pick you up and you can go to your friend's house when you need too. But Troy this truck is your responsibility, your mom and I will pay the insurance but it is up to you to put gas in it, keep it up to date on inspections, and if it breaks fix it or take it to someone who can fix it." Said the coach. "No worries dad I got this thank you" said Troy. "Go thank your mother it was her idea that we should get you a car." So Troy rushed off to thank his mother.

The next day after Troy had clocked into work Mr. Fulton came looking for him. "Mr. Bolton! You have been requested to be a caddy today. Looks like someone knows of your golf history." He said throwing a different uniform at him. Troy was shocked he knew he could be a caddy for the day but most members had requested other staff that had been there longer and were more well known. He also knew Mr. Fulton had meant his experience of being on the East High Golf Team but he hadn't told anyone at Lava Springs about that. Now he was curious about who he was caddying for.

After changing and heading out onto the green he had his answer there next to a pink golf cart was Sharpay and Ryan. "Hi Troy!" said Sharpay bouncing over to him. "Hi Sharpay, I guess I'm your caddy for the day?" said Troy grinning at her and Ryan. "Oh no Troy not me, your caddying for Daddy." Said Sharpay looking at Ryan. "Oh daddy, and where is daddy?" asked Troy looking around but seeing no one but the three of them. Sharpay just pointed to the sky. It took Troy a minute to realize what he was seeing then he realized what it was, it was a helicopter. When it landed a well-dressed man and women stepped out. Sharpay took his hand and literally dragged him over to meet them when the helicopter was out of the way. "Daddy, Mommy, this is Troy he's going to be your Caddy for the day Daddy." Troy just smiled and shook his hand. "Welcome Troy. Honey where your mother's caddy is?" he asked Sharpay. "I don't know daddy, I requested her usual to Mr. Fulton and he said he would get right on it." Said Sharpay. Then a young man who also worked in the kitchen with Troy came running up out of breath, Troy didn't know his name but he felt bad for the guy he looked like he was going to be sick. "So-sorry im late sir, ma'am Mr. Fulton just told me that you were expecting me and I was across the green with another client and had to wait for my replacement." Said the boy.

As the family headed toward the tee Troy took Mr. Evans bag and followed. It seemed that Mr. Evans would be going first. He noticed that he had a good form and it seemed like he played often and knew what he was doing. He felt bad for the boy who he found out was named Toby who had to caddy for Mrs. Evans, as soon as she stepped up to hit the ball he noticed that everyone had stepped back so he did too then he understood why. She was terrible not that he would ever say that out loud. As the game Mr. Evans had begun to ask Troy for pointers and which club was using. After giving him a great tip Sharpay told her dad about Troy being on the East High Golf Team. After that Troy was allowed to use Mr. Evan's clubs to play a round.

What Troy didn't know what that while he was playing a round Sharpay and her dad were talking? "You know daddy Troy isn't good at just golf he was also on the basketball team where he lead the team to victory in the championship game. Wouldn't he make a great addition to the UOA team?" said Sharpay who knew her dad was on the board at UOA and on in charge of the booster club for the athletics department. "Hmm interesting you know what princess I think you are right he would make a fine addition to my alma mater. I think I'll make a few calls see what I can do." Said Mr. Evans.

After the game was finished Troy went back to work. He was almost through with his shift when Mr. Fulton came into the kitchen looking for him. "Mr. Bolton, you have five minutes to change and come with me. If you are not familiar with this item, it goes around your neck, like a uh dog collar" he said handing him a navy suit jacket, white shirt, navy dress pants and a blue tie. Troy had no idea what was going on but he knew better then to ask questions. After Troy had changed into the new suit Mr. Fulton explained that he was invited to have dinner with the Evans family and a few other club members. Troy was introduced around the table to Peter and Claire. Peter was also on the UOA board. They began to talk about the different vacations the two couples had taken, then the discussion turned to UOA and Troy. "You know Troy I saw your championship game and the game winning shot at the buzzer, a heck of a play" said Peter. "Oh well you know it took a lot of team work if it wasn't for my teammates I wouldn't have had the ball. "Said Troy trying to play down his role in front of Peter and the Evans. But then Sharpay jumped in "Oh you're being entirely too modest Troy. Don't let him fool you, Troy was voted MVP for the entire season." This made Mr. Evans and Peter to smile in his direction.

Mr. Evans then went on to say "You know we have an excellent basketball program at UOA and an excellent scholarship program as well. Yeah you know between the two of us here we pull a little weight over at the school" "Oh wow, that's um nice and all but you don't have to go to all that trouble really." Said Troy, he knew that he wanted to earn his way onto a team and earn his own scholarship. "Oh nonsense Troy, now let's talk golf." Said Mr. Evans. Sharpay jumped in again and said "Oh golf and basketball are just the beginning with Troy Daddy. Have you heard him sing?" "Oh how wonderful Troy could participate here in the talent show." Said Mrs. Evans. "Oh come on Troy give them a sample." Said Sharpay leaning into him. "Ohh I don't know" said Tory "Oh nonsense go on then Troy" said Peter "Oh yes Troy come on I'll even sing with you!" said Sharpay jumping up and grabbing Troy's hand to pull him up and over to the piano.

Sharpay dragged him over to the piano and began to go through Kelsi's music folder. "Sharpay I don't know about this." Said Troy "Oh nonsense Troy, just think of your future, come on we got this its one song. Here Kelsi play this, this should do." Said Sharpay handing Kelsi the piece that she had written for Troy and Gabriella. "Oh this piece isn't for yo—" started Kelsi but Sharpay interrupted her and said "Play." And glared at her. So Kelsi began to play while Sharpay grabbed the other copy to share between herself and Troy and then began to sing. (Sharpay sang at the slow rate not the fast rate like she did in the movie instead she began to sing like Gabriella did)

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Na na na na Na na na na na, yeah_

 _You are the music in me_

 _You know the words "once upon a time"_

 _Make you listen, there's a reason_

 _When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

 _A little laugher, or happy ever after_

 _ **Troy and Sharpay:**_ _You're a harmony to the melody_

 _That's echoing inside my head_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _A single voice_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Single voice_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Above the noise_

 _ **Both:**_ _And like a common thread_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Hmm, you're pulling me_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Oh, you are the music in me_

 _Yeah, it's living in all of us_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _And it's brought us here because_

 _ **Both:**_ _Because you are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (oh) Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah) Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)_

 _Can't explain it (uh-huh)_

 _There's no name for it (no name for it)_

 _ **Both:**_ _I sang you words I've never said_

 _ **Troy:**_ _And it was easy (so easy)_

 _Because you see the real me (I see)_

 _ **Both:**_ _As I am you understand (us)_

 _And that's more than I've ever known_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _To hear your voice_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Hear your voice_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Above the noise (oh)_

 _ **Both:**_ _And I know that I'm alone_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Oh, you're singing to me_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Ooh, yeah_

 _ **Both:**_ _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong (yeah, oh)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _It's living in all of us_

 _And it's brought us here because_

 _Because you are the music in me_

 _Together we're gonna sing, yeah_

 _We got the power to say what we feel (what we feel)_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Connected and real_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Can't keep it all inside, oh yeah_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Ooh, yeah_

 _Na na na na (oh yeah) Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah) Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (oh yeah) Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah) Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _ **All:**_ _When I hear my favorite song (favorite song)_

 _I know that we belong (we belong)_

 _Oh, you are the music in me_

 _Troy: Yeah_

 _ **Both:**_ _It's living in all of us_

 _It's brought us here because (here because)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (oh yeah) Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah) Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Yeah (whoo)_

Troy and Sharpay had some how ended up dancing around the piano as they were singing. Troy hadn't even really realized that he was doing it, it was just he was really getting into the song and even though he wouldn't admit it out loud it was kind of nice to sing with Sharpay when she wasn't acting like a diva. He also wondered if this was what it was like to sing with Sharpay all the time. After they finished all of the Evans, Peter and Claire stood up and started clapping along with a few other guests that had still been in the dining room. Sharpay took a bow and dragged Troy back to the table where everyone complemented them on their performance. "Now for some dessert." Said Mr. Evans as he waved a waiter down to come to the table.

Later that night when he got home he told his parents about the dinner. His dad was excited about the UOA connection and said to take whatever opportunity that came his way scholarships don't come every day. After his dad had left the room to fix more popcorn and grab a new drink his mom looked at him. "Something seems different with you." She said looking at him critically. Troy just looked at her and knew that he was giving her a confused look. "I think I know what it is. Troy your happy. How did you feel having Mr. Evans and that Peter man say how great you were in not just basketball and golf but in singing too? How did you feel singing with Sharpay? I noticed you made it seem like it was no big deal but I know you and I know that you loved doing the musical, and even though your dad doesn't like to admit it we both know that you loved being on the stage and the stage loved having you on it." Said his mom. Troy was shocked that his mom knew him that well. "I loved it. It was nice to hear someone that wasn't you or dad saying how good I was and it was nice just to sing but with no auditions hanging over my head or Gabriella saying that we had to sing that the school was counting on us to change the status quo or the guys laughing at me for liking to sing. It was nice just to sing a song with no worries other than I need to impress these people. I uh also really liked singing with Sharpay and I don't know what that means." Said Troy putting his head back on the back of the couch.

"Troy you know I like Gabriella but its ok to like singing with Sharpay. Now I haven't seen Sharpay since you were both kids but I remember her as a nice girl? It's ok if you don't want to be with Gabriella anymore. It's ok if you want to be with Sharpay now. It's ok you are young and in High School it's ok to change your mind." Said his mom reaching over and running a hand through his hair like she used to when he was a little kid. "I don't know what I want anymore. I mean Gabriella is nice and all but I don't know lately she has been whiney and clingy and just I don't know. But tonight singing with Sharpay was nice and it was nice spending the day with her and her parents even if I was just the caddy but they treated me like I was part of the family. I just don't know anymore." Said Troy. His mom just looked at him "Maybe you need to take a break from all girls and just focus on yourself and what you want and then when you figure out what you want you can go for it." "Yeah maybe…well I'm off to bed it's been a long day and I'm exhausted." Said Troy getting up and heading towards his room.

His parents stayed up later and had a discussion about their son. "I like the Evans." Said her husband "So do I, I think Troy does too." Said Mrs. Bolton. "What is going on with him and Gabriella though? I tried to get a little out of him the other night when we were working on the truck but I didn't get much on that front. I did find out that the reason the boys haven't been around a lot lately is because Chad is upset that Troy got a summer job and he didn't and the guys have been playing at Chad's house." Said Mr. Bolton. "I didn't know about Chad but that makes sense why they haven't been around. I found out that Troy and Gabriella are rocky right now and Troy doesn't know what he wants. I think he is leaning on not wanting Gabriella. I think a Sharpay Evans plays into some of this. Did you notice the look he got on his face when he talked about her tonight?" she asked her husband. "I did it's a look I don't think I've seen on his face unless he's talking about basketball. Good for him if he wants to play the field. I know I have never been the biggest fan of Gabriella's she was nice and all but something just didn't feel right with her like Troy wasn't as happy as he could be. " Said Mr. Bolton. They ended the discussion there and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next day was Saturday and Troy decided that he missed his friends so he took his truck and drove over to Chad's house. When he pulled up he saw the guys playing basketball in Chad's driveway and Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor. He parked and got out of his car and noticed that they had all stopped what they were doing and were watching him. "Uh…hey guys" said Troy shoving his hands in his pockets. "Troy dude…what's up" asked Zeke. Troy just looked at them and said "Uh nothing just been uh working a lot. What about you guys? How have you been?" "Must be nice to be so busy that you don't have anytime to hang out with your friends, what about your girlfriend have you seen her lately?" asked Chad stepping up to the front of the group holding the ball. "I just told you I've been working at the club all day and most nights then when I do get home my dad and I have been working on my new truck, to make it drivable. So sorry I haven't been around as much as you would like but I have been busy making money." Said Troy starting to get annoyed at his so called best friend.

Gabriella chose that moment to come up and say "What about having dinner and singing with Sharpay the other night? I had texted you asking to make plans and you never answered back but then I had to find out from Kelsi that you had dinner with Sharpay and sang the song that Kelsi wrote for us Troy. What do you have to say about that?!" asked Gabriella putting her hands on her hips. "First of all it wasn't just dinner with Sharpay it was a dinner with Sharpay, Ryan, their parents and friends of their family Peter and his wife Claire. Second of all we were discussing how I play basketball and golf when Ryan and Sharpay brought up the fact that I can also sing and was in the winter musical. The Evans, Peter and Claire wanted to hear me sing but I didn't want to sing by myself but then it was suggested that I sing with Sharpay and she brought me up to the piano and choose the song. I didn't know that it was the song that Kelsi had written for you and me I had never even looked at the song until I sang it with Sharpay." Said Troy looking at Gabriella. He knew he was leaving out some of the details of the night but his friends didn't need those details.

"But Troy we should have sang the song that is our song! Kelsi said she wrote the song for us and tried to tell Sharpay that the song wasn't hers to sing but she didn't listen and you just stood there. Plus why are you even singing with her in the first place you should have said no." "Yeah Troy why are you even having dinner with the Ice Queen in the first place? We hate her remember?" asked Chad. Then Taylor stepped in and said "Do you not remember how she made Gabriella's life miserable over the drama with the winter musical?" "Look! I don't have to explain any of this to you. The Evans family invited me to dinner, they own the country club where I work so I wasn't going to say no. Besides Sharpay isn't really that bad, she was nice at dinner. Also about the winter musical thing how do you think you would feel Taylor if someone new came in and tried to take away being captain of the decathlon team, or you chad if someone came in and took your spot on the team? That's how Sharpay is about the musical. Yes she wasn't the nicest person about the music but I can't really blame her to much because anyone of us would have done the same thing if we had been in her position." Said Troy looking at all of them.

"Troy that's not the point the point is you still sang with her! And Kelsi has been telling us how you have been hanging around Sharpay and that you spent the day with her." Said Gabriella. "Is that is Troy are you ditching us for the ice princess?" asked Chad. "Look I spent the other day with Sharpay, Ryan and their parents being their caddy. SO excuse me if spending the day with them means doing my job. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you or any of you for that matter. I'm working. I'm sorry that I got a job that I actually like but I'm not going to apologize that I took the job. If you don't like the fact that I have to spend time with club members no matter who that are that's just too bad." Said Troy getting frustrated. "Look man, it's not that we aren't happy for you getting a job and all but didn't you tell us that this summer would be spent hanging out, shooting hoops and just relaxing? Instead you're never around, your always working and then we hear your having dinner with the ice princess. That's not the Troy Bolton that we know" said Chad passing the ball to Troy.

"Again I like my job it's not that bad. I take food to the club members. I make some great tips. I also get the chance to caddy occasionally and I make even more money, all of this money is going towards my college fund. You guys get it you know how important it is for my parents for me to go to college and we know how chances at scholarships can come and go and how it depends on the next season. So yes I'm working a lot I have a college fund to save for. Chad man you know my dream is to go to UOA and you know a full scholarship for them is rare that means I need to come up with at least half the tuition." Said Troy passing the ball back to Chad. "Yeah I know dude but I just thought we could all enjoy the summer together this is probably our last summer all together to just hang out and shoot hoops." Said Chad. "I know man and I promise I'll try better but at the same time I haven't seen any of you reaching out to me either." Said Troy.

His so called friends were just looking at him then Zeke said "I tried to tell them that it wasn't that big of a deal but you know how some things are just blown out of proportion. You want to play some hoops captain?" "Yeah let's do this." Said Troy starting to dribble the ball towards Chad's net. That is how Troy spent the next few hours just shooting hoops with the guys as the girls watched from the grass while they talked about who knows what. After the fifth game of the afternoon/night and it was starting to get dark they called it a night. Troy headed towards his truck with Gabriella following him for a ride home.

Once in the truck, Gabriella started in on Troy again. "Troy how could you hang out with her? Work or not why couldn't you have switched with someone else? Why would you willingly spend time with her? You know what she's like and what she did to me! You are meant to be hanging out with me this summer. This is my first summer where I wasn't moving and could have a summer romance. You are supposed to be having a summer romance with me." Said Gabriella throwing her hands up into the air while glaring at him. Troy sighed he was starting to get annoyed at her. He continued to drive in silence they were almost to her house. "Troy are you even listening to me?!" yelled Gabriella. Troy had just pulled up to her house and he couldn't take it anymore. "Enough Gabriella! I'm sick and tired of you telling me what I can and can't do. I was doing my job and you shouldn't make me feel bad for doing my job. Why can't you understand that!" yelled Troy. "Really Troy?! Why can't you understand that I don't want you to be near Sharpay?" "You know what Gabriella if you can't support me doing a job that I actually like and be ok with doing the things that my job requires then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore!" yelled Troy.

At this point they had gotten out of the truck and were on her front lawn. "Really Troy this is exactly what Sharpay wants to happen!" yelled Gabriella. Really Gabriella this has nothing to do with Sharpay and everything to do with the fact that you can't trust me and don't support me with my job!" yelled Troy. "Really Troy I would support you if you didn't want to spend all your time at your job hanging out with Sharpay when you could be spending the summer with me like you promised!" "You know what Gabriella I've had enough of this we're through! I'm done I've gotta go my own way." Said Troy storming back to his truck. "Troy! Wait come back here! Troy!" yelled Gabriella. But Troy ignored her and drove away.

When Troy got home he stomped up to his room to mad at everything to care if he was waking up his parents, he just didn't care he was tired. He flopped down on his bed and grabbed his basketball and began to toss it up into the air. His door opened a few minutes later with his mom coming in tying her robe shut. "Troy…honey are you ok?" she asked coming to sit on the edge of his bed. Troy just sighed and didn't say anything. "Did something happen with you and the guys I know you had called to say that you were playing a game of hoops with the guys." She probed. Troy just continued to throw the ball up into the air and catch it. "Did something happen with you and Gabriella?" Troy stopped throwing the ball up in the air and she knew that she had the right topic. "Did you get into a fight?" "You could say that." Scoffed Troy. "Did you break up?" she asked. "Yeah we did. She kept going on about how I shouldn't be near Sharpay even if my job requires it. Then she went on and on about how I shouldn't be working I should be spending my summer with her having a 'summer romance' because this is the first year she is staying in one place for the summer." Said Troy starting to throw the ball up in the air.

His mother grabbed the ball from midair "Troy, did you want to break up with Gabriella or did you just do it because you got mad in the moment?" "I wanted to break up with her. I just didn't want it to be a big fight." Said Troy sitting up to look at his mom. "Troy did you just expect her to say ok Troy I understand go on your merry way?" "Well no I just I don't know what I thought I just know that I didn't want to be so mean but I don't feel bad about breaking up with her. We just didn't feel right anymore you know what I mean?" asked Troy. "I do Troy. Sometimes breakups like this happen and there isn't anything we can do about it. I just know that you can be sad for a while but don't let it keep you down Troy." Said his mom kissing him on his head giving him his ball back and heading out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next day Troy woke up feeling a little bit better. It still hurt because he had enjoyed his relationship with Gabriella but he knew that he made the right decision in breaking up with her. When he got to work he was told that Mr. Fulton was looking for him. When he found them in the lobby Mr. Fulton told him that he was getting promoted to a junior golf instructor "What you want me to teach kids?" asked Troy. "To Kids oh the joy" said Mr. Fulton. "Sir, this is nice and all but I don't think I'm qualified." Said Troy still shocked over the idea. "Oh not to worry simply show the little angels where to hold the club then duck it's that simple. In addition the board is extending club membership to you. Congratulations." Said Mr. Fulton as he led Troy to the men's locker room. He showed him a locker, put a code in and opened the door. Inside was a variety of shirts and pants, including a pair of shoes. "Wow!" said Troy "You'll find an appropriate choice of clothing here. Do not mix checks with plaids, blue with browns, and avoid wearing white socks at all costs. Leave your shoes outside the locker each night and they will be returned to you buffed and shined each day. Here are your complimentary clubs. Now this might come in handy. That's the key to your golf cart. Number 13 the same number on your basketball jersey or so I'm told. Any questions?" asked Mr. Fulton handing the key to Troy. "How did this happen?" asked Troy. "It would seem the Evans family believes that you have untapped potential. Young man, the future is full of uncharted waters and this family has a lot of clout. SO I suggest that you take the ride." Said Mr. Fulton as he walked away.

After changing into his new uniform and taking his new golf cart out for a spin troy went to the practice range to meet his first group of kids. He noticed that he had a few kids waiting. He got them each set up at their own station and showed each of them how to hold the club and swing. He then let them each have a few swings, before going around and correcting their form. Then his 11:30 showed up. He was surprised to find that it was Sharpay. "Troy!" she said running over to the open spot and dumping her custom pink balls. Troy began to show her how to hold the club. "You look fabulous in your new clothes by the way." "Thanks it's the Italian shoes what do you think?" he asked she said they looked great. She then started talking about doing the end of summer talent show with him. "I'm excited about the show." "Look Sharpay I've said this a lot but singing isn't really my thing it's yours." "But Troy all of the Red Hawk boosters will be there. We can lock up your scholarship with a High C from center stage. We're all in this together right?" she asked. "Look Sharpay your parents have been great, amazing really but singing with you isn't in my job description." "I know I was just trying to help you Troy. I know you just like to sing with Gabriella and I thought that maybe I could sing with you to help you. I always win the Star Dazzle award and I thought that if the boosters saw you win with singing as well they would see you as a triple threat." Said Sharpay. "Gabriella and I won't be singing together anymore since we broke up last night." Said Troy.

"What? Why" asked Sharpay, even she was shocked she thought that they would never break up and they would stay together all through high school and go to college's near one another so they could be together in college too. "We just started to head towards different paths. She didn't understand that my focus needs to be on my future and she didn't support my decisions to reach my goal. She also didn't support me in my job. I can't even imagine what she would say to my new job. Hell the guys won't believe it either or if they do they'll get pissed off at me again like they did when I first took the job." Said Troy showing her again how to hit the ball with a different form. "Well I'm sorry about you and Gabriella Troy but I don't blame you for not wanting to be with someone who doesn't support you in reaching your goals. Daddy always says that the right person for you will do everything in their power to help you achieve your goal. And mommy says that it is the job of each partner to help the other during the high times and the low times and if someone can't do that then they aren't the right one for you." Said Sharpay. "Thanks Sharpay. That's actually really good advice. You know what Sharpay I bet that if we sang in the talent show we will win for sure. I have one condition though no theatrics like your other shows have been. No fancy costumes, or back up singers and dancers just you and me singing. And no dancing that's not my strong suit, we can just stand on stage and sing together. So what do you say are you in?" asked Troy. "Of course I'm in we got this Troy we do need to practice but are you sure we don't need to spice up the tempo a little bit so we can keep people awake?" asked Sharpay. "I think just the fact that we are on stage singing together will keep people awake Sharpay." Said Troy laughing.

They were interrupted from their conversation by another staff member saying that Mr. Fulton was looking for him. "Sorry Sharpay we will have to pick this up another time. I'll see you later ok." Said Troy heading off to find Mr. Fulton. When he did find him he was then lead to the lobby to see Mr. Evans talking to three men that he recognized as Red Hawks players who were going into their junior year. "Troy there you are, come here there are some guys I'd like you to meet. This is –"I know I've seen them play at UOA." "Well hey come scrimmage at our gym with us" said one. "Play with you guys?" asked Troy he was shocked. "Yeah show us your moves, we heard you know how to get down bro" the player replied. "Awesome, yeah" replied Troy shaking each players hand. "Excellent! Let's all get some lunch" said Mr. Evans.

While waiting for lunch Troy was showing the guys how to get a better grip on their golf clubs and giving them tips on how to improve their golf game. Sharpay had joined them all for lunch and had ended up sitting next to him. During lunch they continued to talk golf and basketball. Troy asking what practices were like, what the weight room, and locker rooms were like and other questions about the school like the dorms if the food was good and what the classes were like. "Maybe if you have time after practice we'll give you a tour of the campus and show you around. If you're as half as good as we heard we know you'll be joining the team after next season." "That would be great sure!" said Troy.

After lunch Troy went back to teaching the kid's golf but in the afternoon he only had private lessons where he taught one to two kids at a time. When he was done for the night he had changed back into his street clothes as Mr. Fulton called them and was heading towards his truck when he was stopped. "Troy! Wait!" yelled Sharpay. Troy turned around and waited for Sharpay to catch up. "When do you want to start rehearsing for the talent show?" she asked. "I'm free most nights anymore, so any day after work would work for me." Sai Troy looking down at her, he had never noticed how short she was when she wasn't wearing heels. "O.k. I'll tell Kelsi that we're free to start rehearsing starting tomorrow after you get out of work." Said Sharpay. "Uh I don't know if working with Kelsi is a good idea Sharpay. I think that maybe we should find someone else. Do you have someone else?" asked Troy. He wasn't as keen to use Kelsi who would go back and tell Gabriella and everyone else everything that they did. "Oh I don't think Kelsi will be a problem but if you really don't want to use her I do have someone else that would be able to be our rehearsal pianist. But Kelsi is working at the talent show for others, so we will have to use her then." Said Sharpay. "That's fine Sharpay I just think it would be better for us to practice with someone who doesn't know our history. I also don't want to deal wit Gabriella. I know were broke up but if she hears from Kelsi who is one of her best friends about us singing together she'll call non stop or come to my house to ask me about it. I would much rather not have to deal with her anymore I would like a clean break you know?" said Troy. "I do. I know I wouldn't want to have to deal with and explain things with my ex and you shouldn't have to either. Don't worry about it we'll practice with someone else till the talent show." Said Sharpay. "Thanks Sharpay. Hey I'll see you tomorrow ok?" asked Troy smiling at her. "Sure I'll see you tomorrow Troy" said Sharpay reaching over to hug Troy before sashaying away with Troy to shock to do nothing but stare at her as she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The next day Troy and Sharpay began to practice with Sharpay and Ryan's former piano teacher. She had come to help them rehearse out of the kindness of her heart, she was a sweet old lady. At first Troy had to talk to Sharpay about the tempo as she had made it more upbeat and tried to add in choreography and had talked about adding background singers. It took about 15 minutes before she agreed to go back to the original tune and just the two of them on stage. It might have helped because Troy had told her that if it was just the two of them on stage then the spotlight was on them and not anyone else, and if it was slower they were on stage longer. After about an hour of rehearsing which Troy felt was a lot Sharpay invited Troy to dinner with her, as he was hungry he agreed. They had dinner in the dining room. They talked about classes at east high, their families, the musicals and basketball. They even talked about their plans for after high school. Sharpay talked about going to New York and going to Julliard and as a backup plan going to UOA because they had a good performing arts program. She asked Troy if he had any backup plans and he said a few schools were looking at him a few east and a few out in California but he hadn't really looked at them as he had his heart set on UOA but that he would start looking more into schools next year during the season. After dinner they parted ways but not before Sharpay hugged Troy but this time it was different as Troy hugged Sharpay back. He knew he was beginning to feel something for her, he didn't know what it was if it was lust because he couldn't deny that she was very good looking or if it was that he wanted to be her boyfriend.

The next day Mr. Evans found him before his shift started to let him know that he had worked it out with the UOA coach and team for Troy to join in on a practice with the team. "Really? With the team? Yeah I'll be there. Thank you sir I really appreciate all that you have been doing for me. I don't know how I'm going to replay you." Said Troy. "Oh don't worry about that Troy I would just like to see you in a Red Hawks jersey after high school so you can help lead my alma-mater to a division 1 championship and hopefully a national championship." Troy just laughed and nodded before shaking the mans hand and heading towards the locker room to get ready for his shift. It seemed that his shift dragged on. He had texted Sharpay to let her know that he couldn't make rehearsal tonight and why he couldn't. She hadn't responded by the time he made it to the Red Hawks gym and meet his dad, some members of the board including Peter and Mr. Evans and the head coach Kevin O'Neill.

The practice was awesome they had run some drills and had a practice scrimmage before a short break where when Troy had checked his phone he saw a message from Sharpay saying she understood and to break a leg with his basketball practice and that she knew he would be great. Troy had to laugh at her text where she said break a leg, as she only knew stage terminology. He was called away before he could respond to her text. At the end of the practice he was given his own Red Hawks jacket from the guys on the team who were impressed with his skills. He was then introduced to the coach by Mr. Evans. The coach then proceed to tell him and his dad that he had a bright future ahead of him and that he would be in touch with them to talk scholarships. That night was one Troy would remember when he saw the look on his dad's face when the coach said how great Troy was and that a scholarship was possible. It had been him and his dad's dream for Troy to play for the UOA Red Hawks. They had been going to games together since Troy was a little kid.

The next day at work Troy was telling Sharpay about it over her golf lesson. He knew that she was actually really good you could see that she was pretending to be bad. He knew that this was her way to see him and hang out with him. It also meant that he got to hang out with her and he didn't have to teach the little kids as much so he was ok with it. "I'm proud of you Troy I knew that you would make a good impression on them. Just think when they see that you are a triple threat that will make them want you even more." Said Sharpay attempting to hit the ball and missing. "I know now I just need to keep my grades up next year. I know I did ok this year but I need to be better next year they hinted that a scholarship isn't based just on my skills in basketball but it also depends on grades." Said Troy. "You can do it though. I also don't blame them. They know that players need to maintain a certain GPA to play and just because they are good doesn't mean they will make the grades. Players need to be both good and smart. I know East High used to have a policy like that but then Mr. Matsui dropped it when he became principal. You used to have to have a minimum GPA to participate in any after school activities and sports. I think it sorts out the strong from the weak." Said Sharpay. "Yeah I guess that makes since, I'm just going to really have to hit the books this year." Said Troy. "If you need a study partner you know where to find me. I'm not the top of our class but I am in the top 10 percent. I can help you." Said Sharpay. "Really? That would be great! Thanks Sharpay. We'll have to make a date of it when school starts again." Said Troy. "I would like that Troy." Said Sharpay. They then went back to the lesson Sharpay pretending less and less that she was terrible.

As the days went on Troy and Sharpay continued to practice every day and every day after practice they would go to dinner either at the club, out at a restaurant or a fast food place, and sometimes she would even join Troy and his parents for dinner at his house. She was becoming a regular fixture at the Bolton's house. One night after dinner Troy was shooting hoops and Sharpay was watching him. "Want to try?" asked Troy when he saw Sharpay watching?" "I'm not very good" she said standing up and taking off her sandals. Troy gave her the ball and she began to dribble. As she got a feel for the ball she shot a basket, Troy thought that it wouldn't make it as she was at the three point line but he was shocked when it went in with nothing but net. He turned to look at her with a shocked look on his face and all he saw was a grin. "You can play?" he asked her. "I guess I can I mean I did play for the Hawks a girls travel league for four years until I was beginning to get the leads in musicals and my time was taken up by rehearsals. Just like Ryan played baseball for a travel team as the pitcher and made it all the way to the little league World Series New Port Rhode Island but the same thing happened he started getting the leads with me and our rehearsals took up our time. So let's play Bolton" said Sharpay running for the ball. Troy realized that this was a challenge and ran after her. She made it to the ball before him and the game was on.

At some point during the game Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had come to the backdoor and were watching the two play. "I didn't know Sharpay could play basketball." Said Mrs. Bolton "Neither did I. I've never had her in a gym class but if I had seen her play before I would have had her put on the girls team. She's good enough to take them all the way." Said Coach Bolton thinking about how he could get Sharpay on the girl's team. "Why do you think she could lead them all the way to a championship?" asked his wife. "If she's able to hold her own and by the looks of how it's going to end, win against Troy when he's playing his hardest. Trust me Troy isn't letting her win he might have started out that way but now he's playing to win now." Said Mr. Bolton. "Oh" said Mrs. Bolton as they turned to continue to watch the two play.

Back outside Troy and Sharpay were both working up a sweat? The game was tied 20-20 and the next point won. "Next point wins" said Troy. "You're on Bolton" said Sharpay who had possession of the ball. She started to fake left then took off towards the right and went to do a layup. Troy had fallen for it and was in shock she had beaten him. "Wow. Good game." Said Troy. "Thanks Bolton, you didn't do so bad yourself" said Sharpay laughing. "Oh I didn't do so badly did I, we'll see about that Evans." Said Troy taking off towards her to tickle her. He chased her around the yard and when he caught up to her he ended up grabbing her around her waist and lifting her up. She screamed a little then he began to tickle her, they were just goofing off but then something changed. They both realized how close they were to each other. Sharpay looked up at Troy while he looked down at her. He slowly leaned in and kissed her, it took her a minute or so to realize that it wasn't a dream that Troy was really kissing her before she reciprocated. They ended up kissing for a few minutes before they broke apart. "Wow" said Troy "Wow" said Sharpay. They both just looked at each other and smiled.

"What does this mean?" asked Sharpay. "I..look Sharpay I know that I just broke up with Gabriella a few days ago but I like you. I would like to go out with you. But I don't know how you feel? So it's up to you." Said Troy. "Troy. I've liked you since freshmen year and I've tried to get your attention since then. So yes I would like to go out with you." Said Sharpay smiling up at him. "Well that's good. How about dinner tomorrow night after I get out of work. Just the two of us?" asked Troy. "I would like that very much." Said Sharpay kissing him gently on his cheek.

The moment was interrupted when Troy's mom came out into the yard. "Sharpay your cell phone is ringing." She said as she walked over to hand the phone to Sharpay. Sharpay took the phone and stepped away from the two to answer. "So I guess Sharpay is going to be a more permanent fixture around here" said Mrs. Bolton looking towards her son. "Yea she will. I'm taking her to dinner tomorrow after work for our first official date." Said Troy looking at his mom then back to Sharpay who was on the phone with her back turned to them. "I'm glad your happy Troy and I like her I think she's good for you. She can even give you a run for your money in basketball." She said laughing. "Yeah she can. She could be on the girls team and help lead them to victory if she really wanted too." Said Troy. His mom laughed even more "Your dad said the same thing earlier." They were interrupted by Sharpay coming back over to the pair.

"I'm sorry about that it was my mom her and my dad are back in town from their trip to New York and they were wondering where I was. They want me back home before it gets to late. They don't like me driving late at night." Said Sharpay. "Oh honey I understand I don't like Troy out late driving. Would you like Jack or I to run you home and you can pick up your car tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Bolton she hadn't even realized that it was late but it was 10:30 and she could understand the Evans's worry. "I wouldn't want to be a bother. I'll just drive home." Said Sharpay. "It's not a problem I promise I would feel better about it myself. I'll even drive you home. " Said Mrs. Bolton. She turned around and headed to get her keys. "Well I guess your mom is taking me home. I guess I'll pick up my car tomorrow? I'll have Ryan run me over before we head to the club." said Sharpay. "O.K. or I could even drive your car to work tomorrow. It's just when we go on our date we'll have to take your car instead of my truck." Said Troy. "Oh that would work. I didn't even think of that. I'll just ride to the club with Ryan tomorrow and I'll let the parking staff know that you will be driving my car tomorrow and to just park it in its normal parking spot." Said Sharpay. "O.k. so I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Troy kissing Sharpay quickly while his mom stood at the backdoor waiting for Sharpay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day Troy was given some strange looks by his co-workers when he drove up in Sharpay's pink convertible. He joked with Mark who was one of the valets that he had gotten a pink convertible instead of a red because pink was his favorite color and was great for his skin tone. He had heard Sharpay say that many times to different people when talking about her car. Troy then went to the locker room, changed and started his day. He was in the middle of a lesson with a group of 7 year olds when he was interrupted by Ryan. "Hey Troy can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Ryan. "Uh…Sure, hold on one minute." Said Troy he turned back to the kids and told them to practice hitting the ball and he would be watching and would be back with them in a minute. When they were all set up and practicing he walked over to Ryan and they moved further away from the group.

"Look Troy Sharpay mentioned that you and her are going out tonight on a date. I know that you just broke up with Gabriella, it's all over the gossip channels of east high but I need to know that you aren't just leading my sister along just to end up going back to Gabriella in a few weeks. Please if that is what is going to happen don't take my sister out tonight. I don't think she could handle the heartbreak if that happened." Said Ryan looking to Troy. "Look Ryan I know I just broke up with Gabriella not too long ago but I really like your sister. She and I already had a conversation like this. We both have feelings for one another and are going out tonight. Can I promise that I will never hurt Sharpay? No I can't because I'll probably end up doing or saying something stupid without knowing it like that pink isn't the color of the year or something stupid like that. Can I promise that I won't intentionally hurt her? Yes I can. Ryan look man I know that you are just watching out for your sister I get it I would too if I had a sister. But I promise I'm not doing this as some sort of revenge thing to get back at Gabriella. I actually really like your sister. We have been spending a lot of time together practicing for the talent show and I really like the Sharpay I see now. So are we good?" asked Troy. "Yeah we're good I didn't really think that you would intentionally hurt her but I have to check. She's been hurt one to many times and I feel like I have to protect her." Said Ryan. "I get it if I had a sister I would be the same way. So are we good?" Said Troy. "Yeah man were good." Said Ryan holding out his hand to Troy to shake which he did.

Troy was then able to get back to work and he watched time literally fly away and before he knew it, it was time to change and get ready for his date with Sharpay. He had packed a nice change of clothes to wear, He chose a pair of dress khakis and a nice white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and he finished off the outfit with a pair of tan Sperry's. Since he had started hanging out with Sharpay plus his job he had understood much better how to dress to be casual but without looking to casual. After getting changed and checking his hair in the mirror one last time he went to meet Sharpay in the lobby. He had made a reservation at the restaurant on his lunch break for the two of them. He knew that she loved the food at the restaurant and it was nice enough but at the same time still kind of casual for the two of them. When he made it to the lobby he had to stop short as he got a clear look at Sharpay. It was the first time he had seen her today and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a white summer dress that ended at her knees with a pair of white wedges. He slowly walked up to her. "Wow Sharpay you look…wow" said Troy at a loss for words. "Thanks." Said Sharpay tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room.

After having the dinner Troy look her on a walk around the club. He loved how it looked at night with the pathways all lite up and how the lights reflected off of Sharpay's hair. As they were nearing the end of the path where they could see Sharpay's car parked in her spot Troy said "Sharpay I had a great time tonight." Said Troy. "So did I." said Sharpay looking up at him. "I hope we can do this again? I know I would like to." Said Troy touching her check softly. "I would like that a lot Troy." Said Sharpay. Troy smiled and started to lean in to kiss her but before he did he looked into her eyes to make sure that he was reading the symbols correctly before kissing her slowly. After a few minutes they separated both looking a little out of breath. Troy smiled at her and took her hand again and led her to her car. He opened her car door for her and closed it after she had slid in. She started her car up and rolled down the window. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?" asked Sharpay. "You will. Text me and let me know that you made it home alright please? Next time we go out I'll do it right and come pick you up and take you home." Said Troy smiling. He leaned down and through the window kissed her gently again. Afterwards Sharpay smiled and blew him a kiss as she rolled up the window and began to back up.

Troy watched her drive away until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he headed to the staff parking lot where his parents had dropped his truck off so he had a way home after the date without having to call them. When he got home his parents were already in bed. So he showered and fell into his bed fast asleep dreaming of Sharpay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next few weeks flew by he played hoops with the guys occasionally but he never brought up Sharpay and neither did the guys he also didn't tell them about singing at the talent show with her. He decided he just didn't want to hear his friends complain that he was dating Sharpay or that he was singing in a show again. He knew that eventually he would have to tell them that he was dating Sharpay but he for now he wanted to keep Sharpay to himself. After he was done with the show he would tell the guys about Sharpay. The show was only a few days away now and Sharpay and he had been practicing during all of their free time. Their performance was good and he knew that they would win for sure. Ryan was their choreographer and had come up with some moves that they both could do that were just natural. Sharpay had picked out Troy's outfit and he was wearing khaki dress pants and a light blue shirt and brown loafers but he had no idea what Sharpay was wearing she told him that it was going to be a surprise the night of the performance.

That night after his and Sharpay's rehearsal Troy drove Sharpay home in his truck. Thanks to his new job he was able to fix his truck up even more with his dad and get some embellishments for the inside like seat covers that looked nicer and were much more comfortable to sit on. He also had a wildcat's talisman from a middle school graduation cap hanging off of his review mirror thanks to Sharpay. Also thanks to Sharpay he had a picture of them tucked into the sun visor. When Sharpay had first seen his truck she wasn't too happy with it compared to her car even though she didn't say it out loud he could tell so he took her to the car shop and asked her to pick some things for the interior that she liked and she had jumped at the chance. Troy also let her have control of the music selection in his truck while he had a lot of CD's she liked he also had an iPod cord so she could plug her iPod in.

"I think we're doing great Troy. The Star Dazzle Award is ours." Said Sharpay looking over at Troy. Troy glanced over quickly smiled at her before turning back to the road. "I know we will win" said Troy just as he pulled into her driveway. He remembered the first time he had come to her house and how shocked he was to see the size of it. When he pulled up to the front door he quickly got out and ran to the passenger side to open the door for Sharpay "My Lady" said Troy bowing dramatically and holding out his hand for her. She took it while laughing. He escorted her to the door, the lights were on which meant that her parents were home from their business trip which meant he had to say goodbye to her at the door. "I guess this is where I have to tell you goodbye huh?" asked Troy as they got to the front door. "Yes it is. I wish you could come in but Daddy is still getting used to the idea of you and me being a couple. He is coming around just give him some time I am his princess." Said Sharpay. "I get it. You've seen how protective my mom is of me. She loves you though by the way she says you are way better for me then Gabriella ever was for me. She says you bring out the best side of me. Also I think you two both bonded over how much you disliked Gabriella. Now my dad was set to dislike you but then he saw you and me play basketball and how good you are and decided that he needed to give you a second chance and forget about the gossip he's heard around school." Said Troy smiling at her.

He liked how his parents liked Sharpay it made bringing her over to the house so much easier. When he was with Gabriella he always went to her house because his parents while they didn't say it out loud didn't approve of Gabriella. He knew his mom had on more than one occasion said how he had changed since he had started seeing her and his dad had made a few comments about dating her here and there. He liked how they loved Sharpay and got a long so well. He smiled at Sharpay again and slowly leaned in to give her a good night kiss. Afterwards she said "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the club and at dress rehearsal. Night Troy." Said Sharpay leaning up and quickly kissing him again before going into the house. Troy smiled after her and slowly made his way back to his truck to head home.

The next day Troy went to work gave some lessons and was a caddy for Mr. Smith who was a member and was on the school board and wanted to congratulate Troy on a wildcat victory. He found being a caddy again to be fun he was able to give tips and enjoy the game being played without having to watch for flying clubs or golf balls like he had to when he worked with kids. After he was finished he was on his way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before his next lesson when he was stopped by Mr. Evans. "Ah Troy just the man I was looking for. Come walk with me." He said putting an arm around Troy's shoulders and guiding him outside and through the path. "Now Troy I know you have been seeing my princess and I feel its time we had a chat man to man you know how it is." "Yes sir" said Troy looking at Mr. Evans. "I want to know what your intentions are with Sharpay. I want to make sure that you aren't just with her because of our money or what she can give you. I know this summer has been very generous for you with the job and such but I've had other members singing your praises which is why I told Fulton to promote you. Now Troy why are you dating my daughter?" asked Mr. Evans. "With all due respect sir I like Sharpay. If I'm being honest I've liked Sharpay since last year but it's just taken us this long to get here. I like how I can just be myself with her and I feel like she can just be herself around me. We play basketball which I love and I know even though she complains about being sweaty and gross afterwards I only see her smile that big after rehearsing for a show. I also love how dedicated she is to singing and how she wants to make sure that every show is perfect. I appreciate all that your family has done for me but all of that has nothing to do with my relationship with Sharpay and if I have to give it all up to continue to see her then I will. I really do just love Sharpay for Sharpay from the way she bites her lip when she's nervous to the way she scrunches her nose when she doesn't like an idea but won't say that she doesn't like it." Said Troy looking to see Mr. Evans reaction.

"Troy. I don't want you to give up anything here. I think you're doing a great job here. I also think you are a good match for Sharpay. I approve of your relationship with her. I had to check and make sure you were with her for the right reasons. I've had other young men try to date Sharpay just because of our money or the connections that I hold. Can you fault a man for protecting his only daughter?" said Mr. Evans. "No sir I can't blame you I know my mom had the same talk with Sharpay one night when she drove her home. I hope this means that I can continue to see Sharpay with your blessing though sir." Said Troy. "Yes it does, come let's get back I have to meet the family for lunch which you're more than welcome to join us for." "Thank you sir I would love to join you." Said Troy shaking the man's hand and following him back into the club dining room.

When they entered the dining room they found Ryan, Mrs. Evans and Sharpay already seated at a table chatting, they hadn't noticed that they had arrived yet. Troy snuck up behind Sharpay as she was busy talking to her mom about the new spa treatments "Guess who?" he asked as he covered her eyes with his hands. "Hmm let me see I think Johnny Depp?" said Sharpay with a laugh. "Nope guess again." Said Troy laughing now while the rest of the family watched the two. "Well if it's not Johnny Depp I guess I'll have to go with my boyfriend." Said Sharpay. "You would be correct it is your incredibly handsome boyfriend." Said Troy taking his hands away and kissing Sharpay on the check before taking a seat next to her. She just laughed as they continued on with their lunch. What they didn't know is that someone had taken a picture of Troy and Sharpay and had sent it to a few other wildcats.

4


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

That night just as Troy was just pulling in when he noticed a bunch of the guys were just coming up to his lawn after getting out of Chad's moms car. "Hey guys what's up this is a little late to be shooting some hoops do you think we can reschedule for tomorrow I'm off all day and can play then." Said Troy rolling his shoulders back to ease some of the tension in them. "Dude what the hell!" exclaimed Chad looking pissed off. Troy just looked at him with a confused look. "Your dating the ice queen now? What they hell? What about Gabriella? I know you guys broke up but we figured you would get back together in a few weeks I know that's what the girls think that you just needed some time to cool off from the fight before getting back together. Now Taylor and Kelsi are over trying to console Gabriella. Not cool man." Said Chad pacing the front yard before stopping in front of Troy. "O.k. first of all I told you weeks ago that Gabriella and I were done so I don't know why any of you held out hope over us getting back together. Second so what if I'm dating Sharpay? I like her a lot I've seen a whole new side of her this summer and were good together. Plus I don't see how this would affect any one of you. Then lastly its not my problem that Gabriella is upset she knew we were over and I have told you and others including her that we were through so I'm not a bad guy here for dating Sharpay." Said Troy getting defensive. He knew his friends weren't going to like his dating Sharpay but he also wasn't prepared for the hate he was receiving.

"Dude she's the ice queen what could you possibly see in her? Plus did you not think about how this would affect us Jason is dating Kelsi and I'm dating Taylor Gabriella's two best friends in the world how are we all supposed to hang out with one another? Are you going to bring the ice queen around Gabriella? Do you really think that would go over well?" asked Chad. Now Troy was getting angry. "Don't call her ice queen! Do you see me calling Taylor the science geek or Kelsi the Music nerd no so lay off Sharpay. Second its not my problem if your girlfriends are pissed that I'm dating Sharpay. If they don't want to be around us that's fine. I've come to realize that I only want people who support me around. So if that's not them or any of you then that's fine. Now I'm going inside before any of us say something that we'll come to regret. But I will say this if you can't make an effort with Sharpay or at least be nice then don't come around. If you decide you can give Sharpay a try let me know otherwise I'll see you when school starts in three weeks." Said Troy giving each of them a look before heading inside leaving the guys standing on the front lawn.

When Troy got inside and up to his room he texted Sharpay to let her know what had gone on when he got home. She had said how Ryan had shown her a picture that had been texted to him showing Troy kissing Sharpay's cheek from lunch today asking if Troy was dating Sharpay. She was trying to figure out who had seen them as Kelsi wasn't working that night so she wasn't in the dinning room. Plus the picture had the piano in the background. As she was trying to figure it out Troy told her he didn't care that it was out that now it meant that it would hopefully die down in the gossip department by the time school started in three weeks. After a few more texts back and forth trying to figure out who had taken the picture they called it a night they both needed there rest tomorrow night was the dress rehearsal for the star dazzle award show which would take place on Saturday night. Troy had been given tomorrow off but he and Sharpay had made plans to rehearse all day before the dress rehearsal. He knew they were great but he also knew that Sharpay was still nervous and liked to make sure everything would go perfect.

The next day's rehearsals flew by and the dress rehearsal just made them feel even more confident as they were able to see the other acts including Mrs. Hoffenfeffer's sock puppets which made them have to hold in there laughter. By the time Saturday night rolled around Troy and Sharpay felt confident in there performance and Troy wasn't nervous. Troy and Sharpay were hanging out backstage in one of the dressing rooms. They could hear the other acts going on but they would be the last ones. Sharpay was working on her breathing exercises and pacing the floor. "Sharpay, clam down we have this. Take a deep breath. Look at me just look at me when we go out on stage just look at me and we'll sing just like we have been rehearsing for weeks now o.k.?" "O.k. your right we can do this we don't need to worry. There isn't anything to worry about so there is no need to be nervous." "I didn't think you got nervous before going on stage. Anytime I've seen you on stage your calm and you shine." Said Troy looking at her. "I've always had bad stage fright. Usually I end up either hyperventilating and Ryan has to calm me down or I end up throwing up in a bucket backstage before going on stage. I love being on the stage but getting up the nerve to go out on the stage and shine knowing that if you make the smallest mistake it can ruin the whole scene or the whole performance. So thank you for calming me down." Said Sharpay looking into Troy's eyes. "For you anytime." Said Troy kissing her on her forehead before they hear Mr. Fulton say that they were on next.

Troy looked at her and said "Remember just look at me if you get nervous. I'll be right on stage with you every step of the way." Said Troy taking her hand and leading her to the stair that they would use. Sharpay looked at him and squeezed his hand before taking the microphone that was handed to her by one of the stage hands and heading up to the stage when Mr. Fulton announced her and Troy. Troy followed just a few seconds later before the music started to play.

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Na na na na Na na na na na, yeah_

 _You are the music in me_

 _You know the words "once upon a time"_

 _Make you listen, there's a reason_

 _When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

 _A little laugher, or happy ever after_

 _ **Troy and Sharpay:**_ _You're a harmony to the melody_

 _That's echoing inside my head_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _A single voice_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Single voice_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Above the noise_

 _ **Both:**_ _And like a common thread_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Hmm, you're pulling me_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Oh, you are the music in me_

 _Yeah, it's living in all of us_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _And it's brought us here because_

 _ **Both:**_ _Because you are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (oh) Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah) Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)_

 _Can't explain it (uh-huh)_

 _There's no name for it (no name for it)_

 _ **Both:**_ _I sang you words I've never said_

 _ **Troy:**_ _And it was easy (so easy)_

 _Because you see the real me (I see)_

 _ **Both:**_ _As I am you understand (us)_

 _And that's more than I've ever known_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _To hear your voice_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Hear your voice_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Above the noise (oh)_

 _ **Both:**_ _And I know that I'm alone_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Oh, you're singing to me_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Ooh, yeah_

 _ **Both:**_ _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong (yeah, oh)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _It's living in all of us_

 _And it's brought us here because_

 _Because you are the music in me_

 _Together we're gonna sing, yeah_

 _We got the power to say what we feel (what we feel)_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Connected and real_

 _ **Sharpay:**_ _Can't keep it all inside, oh yeah_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Ooh, yeah_

 _Na na na na (oh yeah) Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah) Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (oh yeah) Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah) Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _ **All:**_ _When I hear my favorite song (favorite song)_

 _I know that we belong (we belong)_

 _Oh, you are the music in me_

 _Troy: Yeah_

 _ **Both:**_ _It's living in all of us_

 _It's brought us here because (here because)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (oh yeah) Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah) Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _ **Troy:**_ _Yeah (whoo)_

Afterwards they both took a bow and they held hands as they walked off stage to await the results with the other contestants. "We did it Sharpay we were amamzing." Said Troy giving her a side hug. "I don't know Troy I messed up some of Ryan's steps. I just know that they judges are going to give us second because of my mistakes." Said Sharpay starting to have a freak out. "Hey hey calm down look at me. You didn't mess up and even if you did it won't matter we did our absolute best and we had fun on that stage. No matter what place we get it will all be ok because we still have each other." Said Troy. "O.k. it'll all be o.k." said Sharpay smiling at him. It was then that they heard Mr. Fulton call out there names for first place. Sharpay quickly turned to Troy and hugged him and quickly kissed him on the lips before taking his hand and together walking up on stage. Troy took the microphone while Sharpay took the trophy. "There is one more person who needs to be on this stage with us and that is our choreographer and coach Mr. Ryan Evans. Come on up here Ryan we wouldn't have made it this far without you." Said Troy motioning for Ryan to join him as the crowd began to applaud. Ryan made it up on stage and Sharpay handed over the trophy to him before putting an arm around Troy and leaning into him. Ryan took a quick bow before the trio made there way off the stage to meet their parents. There two families each wanted pictures of the trio with the trophy as well as Troy and Sharpay with the trophy and Sharpay and Ryan with the trophy. After pictures were done everyone made there way back to the table to finish dinner.

That night when Troy got home he changed his cell phone screen to the picture of Sharpay and him singing on stage that his mom had taken tonight. He looked over at his end table and looked at the picture of him and Sharpay taken on one of their previous dates. He hadn't expected the summer to go this way when school let out eight weeks ago but he was glad that everything had gone the way it did. He wouldn't change it for the world. He couldn't wait to see what senior year had in store for him. He knew that whatever was thrown at him he could handle it as long as Sharpay is by his side.

 _ **Here is where I end this story. I am trying to decide if I should do a sequel or not. It has been rough writing this story and while it was hard it was also very therapeutic to write it and for others to read it. I hope that you all enjoyed this story but this is where I end it. If I decide to write a sequel I will post a chapter on here letting you know before posting the new story.**_


	10. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

Thank you to everyone who followed my story. I loved all the feedback from this story. Many of you asked that I make a sequel and I have listened. I have some free time on my hands so I have already posted my sequel. The first 3 chapters are posted. I hope you enjoy the sequel.


End file.
